Open Season: Scared Silly Credits
Opening Credits SONY PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT SONY PICTURES ANIMATION OPEN SEASON SCARED SILLY Closing Credits Directed by DAVID FEISS Produced by JOHN BUSH Written by CARLOS KOTKIN Music by THOMAS NEWMAN Editor NICK KENWAY Production Designer SEAN ECKOLS Art Director PAMELA PROSTARR CG Supervisor DANIEL WEXLER Animation Supervisor ERIC CHEUNG Line Producer BARBARA ZELINSKI Based on Characters Created by JOHN CARLS JILL CULTON STEVE MOORE ANTHONY STACCHI A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Film CAST Casting by MARY HIDALGO SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Story WILL FINN DAVID IAN SALTER NAN SCHWARTZ CODY CAMERSON NATALIE PRESTON Visual Development MARK DINDAL JOHN KENNDAY Background Designers THADDEUS COULDRON EUSONG LEE SAM BOSMA TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Voice Director SUSAN BLU Animation and Visual Effects by RAINMAKER ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Production Manager DEANNE KOEHN Production Coordinator KIM MACKEY MODELING Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN SURFACING Additional Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MELISSA THOMPSON MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH APULA YOU ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA POST PRODUCTION FOR SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER JAMES NEWTON HOWARD MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR MUSIC "WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU" Written by BONG MOYHAIAM Performed by THE ROMANTICS Courtesy of Epic Records By Arrangemts With Sony Music Licensing "MISTER WEENIE'S ARIA" Lycris by JEANNIE TESOI Written by JOHN DEACON & QUEEN Performed by DOMINIC LEWIS Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON © 2016 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All Right Resrved Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the athor of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws SPECIAL THANKS TO JENNIFER "ME, MY DA DER, DERRTY" A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GREG TIERMAN DEBORAH LIEBLING SAM ROCKWELL Color by DELUXE KODAK MOTION PICTURE PRODUCTS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Dolby Digital With Assoicoate With Rainmaker Entertainment Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred SONY BE MOVED Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Halloween Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Direct-to-Video Specials